charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Trucco
Michael Trucco appeared in the 21st episode of the first season entitled Love Hurts. He portrayed the role of Alec, the first Darklighter the Charmed Ones ever encountered. Alec's appearance and desire to be with a future Whitelighter named Daisy contributed to the sisters discovering that Leo Wyatt was their Whitelighter sent to watch over them. Biography Edward Michael Trucco, credited as Micheal Trucco, was born in San Mateo County, in San Francisco, California, USA on June 22nd, 1970, making him 30 years old. He attended Junipero Serra High School. He is a television actor and lead guitarist of the band "simpleworld". He got his start working in commercials, being an extra and working as a stunt double for Matt Dillon while doing theater work; he was discovered during a theater production of A Few Good Men. Michael is best known for his roles as Sam Anders in Battlestar Galactica and Cooper Lee in One Tree Hill. Although he has appeared as a guest star on several series such as CSI, Castle, Joey and Tru Calling. He had recurring roles on shows such as One Tree Hill and Beverly Hills, 90210 and he has starred in such movies as Next, opposite Nicholas Cage. Michael will star in the upcoming T.V. series Fairly Legal due for a 2011 release. Career Television *''Arli$$'' *''Battlestar Galactica'' (2003) *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' *''Big Band Theory'' *''Bram and Alice'' *''Castle'' *''Charmed'' *''CSI'' *''CSI: Miami'' *''Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman'' *''Eli Stone'' *''Family Law'' *''Freedom'' *''Joey'' *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' *''Nash Bridges'' *''One Tree Hill'' *''Pensacola: Wings of Gold'' *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' *''Silk Stalkings'' *''Strong Medicine'' *''Sunset Beach'' *''That's Life'' *''The Big Bang Theory'' *''The Parkers'' *''Touched by an Angel'' *''Tru Calling'' *''V'' Films *''Wishmaster 4: The Prophecy Fulfilled'' *''Next'' *''The Groomsmen'' *''Girl, Three Guys, and a Gun'' *''Confessions of a Sexist Pig'' Images MichaelVancouver1.jpg|Arriving for a flight to Los Angeles at the Vancouver International Airport in Vancouver, British Columbia - December 3, 2011 MichaelVancouver2.jpg MichaelVancouver3.jpg MichaelVancouver4.jpg MichaelVancouver5.jpg MichaelVancouver6.jpg MichaelVancouver7.jpg MichaelVancouver8.jpg MichaelVancouver9.jpg MichaelVancouver10.jpg MichaelTrucco00.jpg MichaelTrucco000.jpg MichaelTrucco04.jpg MichaelTrucco05.jpg MichaelTrucco1.jpg MichaelTrucco2.jpg MichaelTrucco3.jpg MichaelTrucco.jpg MichaelTrucco4.jpg MichaelTrucco5.jpg MichaelTrucco6.jpg MichaelTrucco7.jpg MichaelTrucco8.jpg MichaelTrucco9.jpg MichaelTrucco10.jpg MichaelTrucco11.jpg MichaelTrucco12.jpg MichaelTrucco13.jpg MichaelTrucco14.jpg MichaelTrucco15.jpg MichaelTrucco16.jpg MichaelTrucco17.jpg MichaelTrucco18.jpg MichaelTrucco19.jpg MichaelTrucco20.jpg MichaelTrucco21.jpg MichaelTrucco22.jpg MichaelTrucco23.jpg MichaelTrucco24.jpg MIchaelTruccoCastle.jpg MichaelTruccoCastle2.jpg MichaelTruccoCastle3.jpg MichaelTruccoCastle4.jpg Trivia *Michael appeared in Beverly Hills, 90210, which starred Shannen Doherty during its first four seasons. *Michael is one of two actors from One Tree Hill to have appeared on Charmed, the other being Bethany Joy Galeotti, who appeared as Lady Julia in the season 4 episode A Knight to Remember - Michael portrayed the uncle of Bethany's character's husband Nathan on the OTH series. *Michael Trucco also appeared in Season 2 of The Big Bang Theory where he played a love interest of Penny, played by Kaley Cuoco, who also portrayed Billie Jenkins in season 8. *Michael is one of only a few men who have appeared on the cover of Maxim Magazine. *Michael is most interested in open-wheel racing. *Michael played football and wrestled in high school. *Michael's pet peeve is people who talk too loud on their cellphones. *Michael's height is 6'3". *Aside from acting, Michael would have loved to become a competitive race car driver, or policeman. *Michael's parents and sister still reside in San Mateo. *Michael graduated with a BA in Theatre Arts. *Michael's father is a police officer. Appearances Michael Trucco appeared in only 1 episode throughout the course of the series: ;Season 1 :Love Hurts External Links *Michael Trucco Official Website